Dyskusja użytkownika:Silbere Rose
Witaj Witaj na Monster High własne postacie Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Echolette. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Cleopatra de Nile (dyskusja) 10:20, maj 20, 2012 Jeste Jestes jeszcze na czacie? - Maki-96 Wejdziesz na czat? 16:38 - Wchodzę na czat! Schizofreniczka(lub Chichot Pospolity,Smieska222) Sorki za gwałtowne zejscie z chata,ale musiałam isć na spacer z my dog. Mam nadzieje,że w tym tygodniu jeszcze popiszemy. To Goodbye,miss Echolette! Pytanko Czy w serii :Summer in Fearlin może wystąpić Charles, Koffi oraz Hedgi? A jeśli siem zgadzasz, to czy mogę sama wykonać dla nich stroje? Odp. mi na dyskusji lub na chacie (jak Cię złapię). Na zawsze Twój niecierpliwy PS. Lubię dżem :) PS2. I ser :> PS3. Oraz makaron :3 Życzę walniętego dnia, Miss Alpha! Plosie Wejdziesz na czat? Proszęproszęproszę! Prosba Czy dodasz ten rysunek do nowego postu na blogu? Bardzo licze na akceptacje tej prosby. <3 Gdy się już zgodzisz dodaj( w edycji bo inaczej się nie da) kategorie Nasze własne historie. Plus prosze zachowaj tą samą wielkosć liter. 1. Czy chodzi ci o mój baner Przebrzmiałych ech? Jeżeli tak, to owszem... 2. O co chodzi z tym zachowaniem tej samej wielkości liter? 3. Czyichś postów na blogu edytować się nie da. O ile nie ma się uprawnień, jeżeli się nie mylę... Czyżby to saga o twojej Echolette?Aleźsa z przyjemnością wystąpi<3 Żeby nie było: Alexandra Blue W sprawie postaci bezpłciowej: poprostu bd albo obojnak albo bezpłci, musisz wybrać i mi odpisac SpectraMH (dyskusja) 18:21, lis 15, 2012 (UTC) Makusia tu pisze ^^ Sory, że nie zauważyła tego komentarza na srt Mici, dopiero teraz zrobiłam obchód ;) Tak ta skulleta może 9a nawet miom daniem powinna) tyczyć sie wszystkich Echotków :D Ninka prosi o pomoc. Hej no więc jest taka tycia sprawa jak robisz te podpisy typu: http://pl.monsterhighwasnepostacie.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Smieska. Możesz mi podać kilka kodów i obiasnić jak się ich używa bo chciała bym sama zrobić co prawda Schiza juz coś tam wymyśliła ale sama chciałabym sie nauczuć. Ale jak chcesz to możesz mi zrobić nie mam nic przeciwko. Jeśli chcesz Dodaj wszystkie swoje postacie które chodzą do Monster High (nie Liceum Fenixa, Ghouls High) tylko do Monster High dodaj do nich kategorię: Uczniowie Monster High, ponieważ powstała nowa ścieżka do zdobywania odznak. Jest testowana i zawsze można ją wyrzucić więc proszę, chociaż spróbuj. Przepraszam za błędy ale pisałam na szybko. Luna pisze... Luna sie pyta czy może zrobić Echotworka. Jeśli Echolette zezwala, niech Lunie napisze. Re:Luna pisze... Dziękuję :) Rozmyślałam się nieco nad Irlandią albo Francją, ale jeszcze pewna nie jestem. Postać będzia nzywała się Echolyra, chociaż tego też jeszcze nie jestem pewna. Ale... dlaczego ostatniego? Nie mów że... odchodzisz? Ha, właśnie Irlandia bardziej mnie kusiła niż Francja, i mi się Echolyra (na imię wpadłam podczas oglądania sobie MLP Wiki, bo tam jest Lyra) też kojarzy z Echolera więc imię nie jest jeszcze pewne, ale czy zgadzasz się na Irlandię? Postać, myślę że powstanie najwcześniej za 2 tygodnie, bo muszę zająć się moją żywiołową rodzinką. Mam już szkic i jeśli chcesz to Ci w poniedziałek lub we wtorek pokażę. Mam jeszcze pytanie... Może mieć zielono-czarne włosy? Bo już ją zrobiłam i nie chcę zmieniać ;( PółEchotwór Hej mogę zrobić córkę Viktori Grekus i Micnarda i może mieć na imię Molisa po liscie jej ojca? Piszę do ciebie bo Micnard to Echotwór. Hej. Czy nie obrazisz się, jeżeli wykorzystam kilka motywów z Twojego opowiadania o Zelvadzie, do stworzenia jej pamiętnika? ;) Jakobstein Hetalia!... ale gdzie? Silbere! Dawałaś mi kiedyś na czacie link do strony ze skanlacjami z Hetalii. Ostatnio zresetował mi się komp i adres do stronki szlag trafił ;( Czy mogłabyś mi podać jeszcze raz link i wytłumaczyć gdzie dokładnie mogę skanlacje znaleźć? Nie umiem sama tej strony ogarnąć, help me! TK Czy mogłabym wrzucić na wiki mój rysunek Echolette? A więc oto i rysunek :) thumb|left|200px Podoba się? To dobrze, ale wolałam mieć pewność ;) Rosełko! Nie prześlę ci voicebanka, ale mogę ci dać reclistę. Jutro mi przypomnij, gdyż jestem na komputerze ojca, gdzie nie mam zapisanej reclisty. Szpoko. Masz: http://whiter.me/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/PolishReclist-v0.1.txt Polska Reclista. Nie, to jest coś w stylu ogonka. Jak u ą i ę i tak dalej. Masz tu wyjaśnienie znaków: http://whiter.me/category/utau/polish-reclist/ Mam nadzieję, że pomogłam x3